Project DM 8
by RurutheGarurumon
Summary: This story might be my best yet. This story will have great detail. A war between human and digimon, but not what you might expect.
1. Prologue

**I have writes block on every thing. This might be my best story yet though. **

Project DM 8

The war between Human and Digimon has gone on for 200 years. Now in 2218, the alliance between them is over. Digimon had evolved further, making a new level called epic.

But back in 2140 there was a third party to the war. Try to band human and digimon back together but few digimon listen.

Because of that, the digimon and human in this party, knowing it was wrong, started a project called the Project D.M. Making new digimon to serve in there part.

They attacked digimon and collected there data, then would put different pieces together and put there own code in to make new digimon.

One project would give a new class of digimon. D.M. 1 was Beast Dragon types, D.M. 2 Evil Demon types, D.M. 3 Digger types, D.M. 4 Blade User types, D.M. 5 Hell types D.M. 6 Pure types and D.M 7 Giga types.

They were found 12 days after Project D.M. 7 was complete. The digimon that were found were taken to the head digimon, Fanglongmon, and datalized. A form of being deleted and never able to return from a realm called the 'Black Zone'. The humans were taken to D.A.T.S., now an anti digimon organization, and put in a high max security prison for life.

But two escaped Fanglongmon and D.A.T.S. Kingmon and Ryu. Kingmon was from Project D.M. 1, and Ryu was the lead in programming and projects.

When they returned to there destroyed base, there was one machine working, and just enough power and data to do one more digimon.

They hooked up a computer to the machine and did a program they called Project D.M. 8. They created an egg, Just then the digimon returned to destroy the last of it. They spotted them, so they ran. They were much to fast to out run then. Ryu took a deep breath and told Kingmon that he will sacrifice himself for D.M. 8 and not to let him die in vane. Though Kingmon begged him not to he stopped. Kingmon never saw him after that.

Many years passed and finally the egged hatched. And so starts the beginning of this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Showing The Senshi

_**My writing should be better now that I have a good English teacher.**_

As the sun rose in this digiworld, it seemed peaceful. But it wasn't now, soon after gunfire. A helicopter flies over head. One man on each side that was opened with a heavy, rapid fire gun in there hands. All they were doing was chasing a Doemon.

Just out of ears reach, a Geograymon was drinking out of a watering hole. Just relaxing on what seemed like a peaceful day. But then he heard rustling. He jumped, ready to attack, but saw that it was a digimon cloaked in shadow. "Who are you! Speech now!" he demanded.

"You think that my name is more important that a tricked and trapped digimon? I guess your not what I'm looking for to save a Doemon." The shadow covered digimon said, narrowing his eyes.

"What?!" the huge dinosaur said stunned "But they moved to the mountains. They should be far from here by now."

"Do you really think humans are that duel?" The stranger asked "You really should think twice before estimating the enemy." He stood there before the Geograymon ran off.

"He's right, what was I thinking?" The Geograymon muttered to himself. "I have to save that Doemon before she's slaughtered." Just then he heard gunfire. He ran after the noise.

"Mega Burst!" he shouted as a giant fire ball shot out of his mouth, caching the pilot's eye.

"We have company," the pilot said "So aim over there." he pointed to the right where he saw the fire ball shot to the air.

The gunner pointed his gun in the direction. "Where the hell are they?"

"What the fuck?!" The gunner said on the left before getting pulled out by Geograymon then chewed and swallowed.

"Who's next?" he said.

The right gunner tried to turn his gun but it locked for safety reasons. "Damn it!" he shouted, he now knew he and the pilot were dead.

"Forward Impulse" The Geograymon said as he rammed into the side of the copter. He noticed when it hit the ground the pilot survived and tried to get out. He also noticed that the fuel was leaking. "Mega Burst!" He said then blow up the copter.

"Are you okay, Doemon?" He turned and asked.

Doemon was a little deer-like digimon with two little horns, green eyes, with brown and white fur. She was weak with attacking but great with speed and stealth.

"I'm fine," she started the drew a breath. "I thought they left. Hey... how did you know I was here?" She looked up at the giant champion, wondering why he was the only one to hear her dilemma.

"I met a stranger at the falls over there, he told me you were in trouble so I came to help. I'm just glad thoughts fucking humans didn't hurt you" He looked away to wonder who that digimon was. It was odd that a digimon would know that Doemon was in trouble, but not intervene.

_Scene Change_

On the way back from watching the explosion, Kingmon had picked up a can of soda and a bag of cheddar chips. He then went right up to a huge human machine and opened the top part of it. He then hopped down into it and was transported to a strange place.

It was an odd place, it looked magical almost. It had trees surround a clearing with a cave near the trees. There was a water fall with a small lake at the bottom of it, and after the trees there was nothing but what looked like pixels.

The opening had some logs in place like a jungle-gym, a small swing set with some seat high up, some low to the ground, a wooden seahorse attached to the ground by a spring with the foot holder almost to the seat, a sandbox, a tree house, a garden with vegetables, and fruit and what looked like a small bird perch attached to a pull with pegs sticking out of if as if to climb.

There was a large open shed with a trunk with toys like top, playing cards, monster cards, windup robots, toy cars, balls, yo-yos, horns, and stuffed animals, from both the human world and digital world.

There was also a book shelf with books, mangas, and comic books on it like, Digimon Xros-wars, Digimon Next, The Ugly Duckling, The Three Little Pigs, Computer Works, Cook Mitch's Complete Meal Collection, My Worlds, See The Wolf vol.1, Albert Einstein's book of theories, Digimon Bio Book Beast Edition, The Boy Who Cried Wolf, RatMan and Toucan, The End, Horrific Wars, Mystery in Yonkers, Mystery in L.A., Mystery In Yuma, Mystery In Hong Kong, Digimon+Human=The Way Of Life, some high school text book, college texts book, Digimon texts book, books about Dinosaurs, Books about animals, and books about plants.

There was a T.V. with a D.V.D player and a shelf of D.V.D.s like Life Of a Knight, The Story of the Dragon, Godmilla, Ruff And Stuff: Goldens and Labs, The Ratman Trilogy, Rats: Why is There Poison, Some documentary about plants, animals, prehistoric life, digimon, humans, robots, cars, trains, history, and explorations.

There was also a computer with some games like Digimon Card Battles, Checkers, Shark Fighters, MightMonsters, Food Dash, Mutant Rats, Hooked on Words, Math Battles, Bugs and Rugs Tower defenders, Digimon Hero, and some games where you could create Monsters and Animals.

Some other stuff in the shed was a bed, a small coat tree with hats on it, some mirrors, puzzles, puppets, board games, a desk with paper on it, pencils, crayons, markers, colored pencils, coloring books, pictures of animals, games, digimon, plants, trains, building, cars, forests, and food on the walls. There was a small kitchenette and a table with a chair. There was some lights and a fan.

Kingmon walked around for a moment before hearing the voice he was looking for, "Kingmon your back. I was worried that you got hurt." A small little digimon said. He looked like a Digignome, but without the wisp on his head. He had penguin feet, one sharp little tooth, and two tails with the ends like the end of a Devidramon tail. He looked up at Kingmon with anticipation.

"Senshimon, don't worry. I will always return. I trust that you were good well I was gone?" He looked a Senshimon with a smile. He had taken the time to teach him all he could, protect him with all he had, train him with all he needed, and love him like a son But he knew the time was approaching fast and he had to make sure he was ready. The world had its dirty secrets, and Senshimon was the only one to stop them.

Senshimon relaxed and looked to the stars. He then flopped on his back and stared up. In this realm Senshimon was able to control the whether and time of day. He always liked it at night so the stars would be out.

Kingmon looked up as well, he was always a little annoyed when Senshimon would keep it night time for two reasons. One was he couldn't use sun time so he had to stay on schedule with a clock, and two, night was always a bit nippy in Senshimon's world. But that was his idea of a perfect time.

_Scene change_

As Senshimon lied down for bed, Kingmon sat right by his bed. "Kingmon," Senshimon started. "Will you tell me a story?" He looked to Kingmon with adorable and anticipating eyes.

"Well what story would you like to hear?" Kingmon said looking at Senshimon's eyes.

"I want to know about more Digital Human Army." Senshimon looked at him, this was his favorite subject. He knew that he was a Project D.M. but he wished to know more about his fallen members that he never knew.


End file.
